Charmed Next Generation
by moonbeam-mary
Summary: What would happen if they died? The Charmed Ones and their spouses, gone, forever, leaving behind their devistated children. Some are ready, most aren't, none have a choice, for they are the Next Generation..The Power Of Three..Times Three [Put On Hold]
1. Chapter 1 Dreaming Of The End

**Charmed- Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming Of The End**

The Halliwell Manor was flying in all directions. There went the good old grandfather clock, onto the next door neighbour's front yard, its clock face shattering instantly. Overhead the hall table flew, closely followed by the sunroom white-wicker couch. Then there was only silence and a big black cloud hovering, waiting to consume the old lives of the next generation.

Christopher Halliwell, the oldest son of Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Leo Wyatt, grabbed his little sister Prudence-Melinda and ducked for cover, fear clouding his chocolate brown eyes. Their older brother, Wyatt Halliwell, ducked near them, his arms protectively covering his little brother and sister. Loud screams and heart-breaking sobs could be heard nearby, somewhere in the rubble. And as the silence finally settled over the remains of The Halliwell Manor, they all knew…It had happened…They were gone…Forever..

---

Lorelei Valentine opened her eyes, for the first time in what seemed like hours. She quickly did a scope of the ruins, tears of fear rolling down her pale cheeks. She could her little sister Lilly crying loudly nearby, a sense of helplessness washing over her. She looked down, sighing in relief to see her baby sister Laney under the old couch. She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks, a soft cry of anguish escaping from her mouth as she looked at her home, surrounding her in ruins.

---

Lilly fell into Chris's arms, literally, her pale face so like her mothers; it broke Lorelei's heart all over again. Prue ran to Laney, holding her gently, Wyatt soon hugging them both. Lorelei shivered and sat quickly on an old wall of the sunroom, half torn down in the explosion, a sense of fear, loss and dread washing over her. She glanced to the side, hearing rubble being shifted, she ran towards the sound, crying desperately "Mum?! Mum?!" Her scratched and torn fingers pulling helplessly at the heavy wooden bookcase. She heard a low soft moan of pain, instantly recognizing her little cousin Holly's voice, soon followed by a similar moan from Holly's twin Hope. She turned and spotted 6 bodies, close together, instantly recognizing her mother, father, and both aunties and uncles. She screamed loudly and suddenly everything went black..

---

Lorelei lurched into a sitting position, screaming loudly "Mum!!" Chris came running into her bedroom, instantly running to her side, his arms going around her, gently rocking her back and forth, murmuring "It's ok, shhh, it's ok.." Lorelei shook her head, muttering "No. No. It's not. It's not!" She shuddered violently and grabbed at her blanket, turning to Chris, tears filling her chocolate brown doe eyes as she whispered "They're never coming back are they..?"


	2. Chapter 2 AN: Understanding

**Author's Note- Just For You People**

**The Power of Three.. Times Three**

**AU:** Okie dokie, I'm sorry, I read over my story and realized you don't know who's who. My apologies ok here it goes…

**Children of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**:

**Status:** Eldest son of Piper and Leo, protective, bossy, over-confident

**Age:** 25yrs old

**Looks:** Blonde hair, blue/green eyes, tall

**Powers:** Orbing, shield, TK, twice blessed one powers, do I really need to go into detail..

**Christopher James Halliwell (Chris)**

**Status: **2nd son of Piper and Leo, humorous, caring, easily worried

**Age: **23yrs old

**Looks:** Dark brown hair, brown eyes with hazel flecks, tallish

**Powers: **Orbing, TK,

**Prudence-Melinda Halliwell (Prue)**

**Status: **3rd and final child of Piper and Leo, only girl, sweet, caring, friendly, best cook.. after her mum

**Age: **21 yrs old

**Looks: **Long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, short- like her mum lol

**Powers: **TK, Orbing, Healing, Astral Projection

Children of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentine

**Lorelei Prudence Halliwell-Valentine (Rory)**

**Status: **Eldest daughter, overprotective, caring, slightly bossy

**Age: **21yrs old

**Looks: **Pixie looking, shortish, shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes

**Powers: **Cupids Shimmer (that thing coop does to get around) TK, Astrol Projection,

**Lilly Patricia Halliwell-Valentine (Lil Patty)**

**Status: **Middle child, nervous, easily swayed, extremely caring, sensitive

**Age: **19yrs old

**Looks: **Extremely long chestnut hair, light brown eyes with flecks of blue, tall

**Powers: **Freezing, Blowing Up Objects, Cupids Shimmer

**Laney Penelope Halliwell-Valentine **

**Status: **Youngest daughter, funny, thoughtful, tendency to jump, alot

**Age: **17yrs old

**Looks:** Long dark brown hair, blonde highlights, surprisingly blue eyes with brown flecks, short-ish

**Powers: **Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Cupids Shimmer

**Children of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell**

**Henry Jr. Mitchell**

**Status: **Eldest child, only boy, rebel but still caring

**Age: **20yrs old

**Looks: **exactly like his father

**Powers: **Orbing, Healing, Orbing TK

**Holly Melinda Mitchell**

**Status:** First born twin, second child, caring, quiet, thoughtful

**Age: **18yrs old

**Looks: **like her mother, but with electric blue eyes

**Powers: **Orbing, Freezing, Normal TK

**Hope Sophie Mitchell**

**Status: **Second born twin, loud, funny, opposite of her twin

**Age: **18yrs old

**Looks: **identical to her twin, but with bright green eyes

**Powers: **Orbing, Empathy, Orbing TK

**Hope that helped..also sorry that the first chapter was short but hey..it was still good.. right?**


End file.
